Anastasia
Anastasia is the main female and is the only member of the Romanov family to survive the assassination. She is played by Megan Ryan as a adult and Kristen Dunst as a child. Background Physical Appearance Anya has auburn hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. She wore a rag dress when she was a orphan. As a princess, she wears a gold dress with a blue sash and a silver crown. Personality Anastasia was a carefree, playful child before the Russian Revolution. At age 18, she is almost completely clueless of who she really is but she still tries to have fun while finding answers. She is witty when talking to Dimitri and often leaves him speechless. Role in the film * In the beginning, during the Romanov tri-centennial, Anastasia is seen as carefree and playful because she is a princess. * Her grandmother, Dowager Empress Marie Feodorovna (Angela Lansbury) gives her a music box that plays the lullaby, "Once Upon a December," and a necklace to wind up the music box, the necklace is scripted with the words, "Together in Paris." * Then, Grigori Rasputin (Christopher Lloyd) shows up uninvited and promises to kill the Romanova family. * This then starts the Russian Revolution while Anastasia and her Grandma get trapped in a room, until the kitchen boy, Dimitri opens a secret door that helps them escape, until Anastasia forgets her music box and when she tries to get it, Dimitri insists that she leaves while she still can. * The troops then burst through the door and knock out poor Dimitri while the music box is safe. * Meanwhile, Anastasia and her Grandmother try to get to the train station to escape the revolting chaos by running across the frozen river under the bridge, but just as Anastasia's ankle gets grabbed by Rasputin before he could finish the two, the ice of the river creaks, leaving Rasputin to sink and drown to the bottom. * At the train station, Anastasia and her Grandmother almost make it. * Anastasia tries to hang on to her Grandmother's hand, but slips, and falls while her head lands against the track. Marie never sees Anastasia again after that. * Then, 10 years later, Anastasia (now 18) is seen leaving the orphanage she stayed at after the Russian Revolution. * She is now called Anya. She then sits in front of a crossways to "wait for a sign or a hint." Out of nowhere, a dog shows up and convinces Anya to go to St. Petersburg (NOTE: Anya later names the dogPooka). After arriving in St. Petersburg, Anya visits the abandoned Catherine Palace (in which Pooka went in first) and until she meets con artists Dimitri (played by John Cusack) and Vladimir (Kelsey Grammer). At first sight, the con duo knows for sure that Anya has a strong resemblance to the real Anastasia. The two plan to bring her to Paris where the Empress is, have them meet, so that the two of them will receive the grand reward for "finding" the lost princess. However, little do they know (including Anya) that Anya really is Anastasia. * Meanwhile, Bartok (Hank Azaria), Rasputin's albino bat minion, notices that his master's reliquary (which has been inactive for years) suddenly wakes up after seeing that Anastasia is alive. It then drags Bartok to the Limbo, a dimension in which Rasputin has been in ever since he died. After being informed that Anastasia is in fact alive, Rasputin summons his green, bat-like minions to finish what was started 10 years ago. * Meanwhile, as the unsuspecting trio (plus Pooka) take a morning train to Paris, they have no idea that Rasputin's green minions have overheated the train's engine in an attempt to kill them. * However, thanks to Dimitri, they all jump off the runaway train safely when the engine, coal tender, and baggage car, having been separated from the dining car, and two coaches, plunge off the bridge and ignite into a ball of fire. * They then take a boat across the North Sea to continue their trip. * That night, Anya sleep-walks on the boat and is dreaming about playing with her family. * Pooka wakes Dimitri up and shows him that Anya is not in her bed. As Rasputin's minions then enter her dream and turn it into a hellish nightmare, Dimitri wakes her before she jumps off the boat. The trio finally reach Paris to go and see the Empress, but just as Anya has to prove she was the Grand Duchess by answering questions by Marie's first cousin, Sophie, she vaguely mentions a boy saved her at the palace 10 years ago, Dimitri realizes that Anya IS the Grand Duchess, for he was that same boy. Sophie is convinced and arranged a meeting with the Empress after a Russian ballet. * Dimitri meets with the Empress and tries to explain that he really found Anastasia, but fails when the Empress refuses to give him the reward because he was a conman who was only in it for the money. She then calls security to escort him out when Anya heard it all. Dimitri tries to explain, but fails when Anya just refuses to listen, slaps Dimitri, and storms off in anger from being tricked and used. * Anya is then seen in her dressing room packing her things when she hears a knock on the door. Thinking it's Dimitri trying to apologize, she shouts "Go away, Dimitri!" Then Marie enters the room before Anya apologizes for the outburst. Marie then shows Anya the music box (which Dimitri had kept all these years) and when they start singing the lullaby, "Once Upon a December," Anya finally realizes who she really is as the two embrace in love. * Meanwhile, Rasputin, having left the Limbo, is now planning to kill Anastasia "tonight." * And so, Anastasia and Pooka wander through the garden and onto Pont Alexander III where Rasputin tries to kill her. Then Dimitri comes to save her but is injured and knocked out. * Anastasia survives and filled with hatred that she attacks Rasputin before they both start wrestling body to body. Anastasia tries to kill Rasputin but fails when Rasputin pushes her until Pooka throws the reliquary Anastasia, leaving Anya to crush Rasputin's reliquary "for Dimitri, for her family, and for him." As the minions then destroy Rasputin's body, Rasputin's turns to dust before his remains blown away by the cold wind. Anastasia and Dimitri then make up and are portrayed in the last scene as finally becoming a couple, presumably getting married and living happily ever after. Anastasia played Officer Jenny in Pokemon (4000Movies Style) Anastasia played Disgust in Inside Out (BugsandDaffyRockz Style) Anastasia will play Princess Atta in A Character's Life (EJL423 Style) She is an ant about to be the new queen She played Princess Leia Organa in Star Wars (CarsFan360's Style) She played Nicholas St. North in Rise of the Princesses She played Clara in Five Nights at Baloo's Series She played Ly the Fairy in Manicman 2: The Great Escape She played Shary Bobbins in Barney's Backyardsons She played The Newsman in The Girls (2011) She played Angie Lyons in Judy Hopps: A Spirited Beginning and Nick Wilde: A Spirited Beginning She played Marcella in Frosty's Great Adventure the Movie She played Mother Squirrel in Brock 'n Shaggy Rescue Rangers She played Sailor Uranus in Sailor Tomira She played the Necklace Man and Woman in Phinealaddin She played live-action Nancy Tremaine in Enchanted (TBA style) She played Aurora in Sleeping Beauty (Justin Bonesteel Style) and Sleeping Beauty (DalMatian Tunes Style) She played Dexter's Mom in What a Cartoon (Ooglyeye Style) She played Pearl Gesner in Home On The Range (I.R.Navarros Parody) She played Flip in Friends Incorporated She will play Elle Woods in Legally Auburn She is the main protagonist Gallery: Anastasia-0.jpg Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-10251.jpg Anastasia as Flip.jpg anastasia-5a3b3ad73df4c.jpg Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-5858.jpg|Sleeping with Pooka Category:Anastasia characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Wifes Category:Kids Category:Russian characters Category:Russian Characters Category:Royalty Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Granddaughters Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Cousins Category:Orphans Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Tomboys Category:Jiminy Cricket and Anastasia Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Nick And Sci-Twi's Adventure Characters Category:1997 Introductions Category:Titular Characters Category:Characters voiced by Meg Ryan Category:Characters voiced by Liz Callaway Category:Pretty Girls Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Davidchannel